Two Sides to a Story
by Timeless Moment
Summary: Kanda only hears one side of a phone conversation, which leads to some interesting misunderstandings. Yullen.


**Two Sides to a Story**

Disclaimer: Do I own D. Gray–man? I think not.

Warnings: Yaoi, Kanda's potty mouth and some adult themes, however misconceived they may be.

_Kanda only hears one side of a phone conversation, which leads to some interesting misunderstandings._

_

* * *

_

Allen and Kanda were both sitting on the couch, watching TV in the apartment they shared. Now, you may be asking yourself: How the hell did _Allen Walker_ and _Kanda Yu_ end up sharing an apartment together? Ridiculous! Or something along those lines.

Well, there _is_ an answer to that very good question, but for now, you'll have to be satisfied with just knowing that it's complicated.

So there they sat, both only paying minimal attention to what was on. It was just the evening news, anyway. After having flipped through the few channels that they had multiple times, the white-haired boy had decided there was nothing else worth watching. Not that _this_ was really worth watching either, but that was beside the point.

"Cable sucks," Allen announced, tossing the remote onto the empty cushion separating him and the other boy. This statement earned him a glare that had sent weaker men to an early grave.

Thus, another argument between the two roommates began.

"Tch, don't complain until _you_ start paying the television bills, damn Moyashi."

"Well then, don't _you_ complain about there not being enough soba until _you_ start buying the groceries," the boy huffed in return, "and the name's _Allen_, Bakanda. Al_len_. Honestly, I know your brain is unnaturally small and all, but it's only two syllables."

"A moyashi is always a moyashi, I'll call you whatever I damn well please," he growled, eyes flashing. "And there's not enough of _anything_ food-related in this place with you around, you fucking glutton."

"At least I don't look like a girl with such long, pretty hair!"

Kanda opened his mouth, as if to deliver a sharp reply, but jerked it closed abruptly. Then, his expression grew furious. "Did you," he began slowly, seething, "just call me _pretty_?"

Looking taken aback and flustered, the shorter boy could only gape, a slight flush visible on his cheeks. "Of course not, you idiot! I said your _hair_. It looks like a girl's. Besides, no one in their right mind would associate you and that face of yours with being pretty-" _liar_, his subconscious scolded, "unless they were saying something along the lines of, 'Kanda is pretty stupid', which you are, by the way."

The Asian man glowered down at him, both of them having gotten up from the couch to stand, fists at the ready.

"You goddamn moyashi, I'll fucking _kill_ y-" _Ring!_

Neither of them moved from their positions.

_Ring!_

Blue eyes bore into silver.

_Ring!_

Silver eyes slowly slid to the ringing phone and back.

_Ring!_

Hands clenched, knuckles going white.

_Ring!_

"Fine, _I'll_ get it!" Allen snapped, giving into the pressure. He walked briskly across the room and snagged the stupid phone. Kanda merely smirked in triumph and went back to sitting on the couch to watch the news.

'_Fuck, cable really _does_ suck,' _he thought to himself. Not that he'd ever admit that the sprout was right about something.

"Hello?" Allen asked into the cordless phone, voice calm and polite. The swift change in moods never ceased to disturb the long haired man.

"_**Allen**_**!**" an overly-happy voice chirped from the other end. _"__**Whatch'a up to, my good friend?**__"_

"Oh, hi Lavi. Would you believe me if I told you that Kanda and I were having a perfectly civilized, intelligent conversation?"

"_**Between you and Yu?**__"_ Lavi gasped, voice filled with mock-horror. "_**Nope! How could I believe something so unbelievable?**__"_

"Good. At least not all of my friends have the intelligence of a rock." Allen easily ignored the fact that he was also being insulted, if only slightly. Lavi just snickered while Kanda growled from the couch, having accurately guessed the redhead's response.

"_**Heh. Oh! Remember when we saw Komui mowing the lawn the other day, in that insanely hot weather?**__"_

"Oh God, yes. I got hot just _looking_ at him out there!" Allen exclaimed. Hearing that, Kanda's eyes bulged

'_Tch, I always knew the Moyashi was gay,' _he thought, but felt somewhat uneasy. He pegged it as disgust and refused to think more on the subject, because it couldn't _possibly_ be about the

Moyashi thinking that way about someone else. Nope, of course not.

On the other end of the line, Lavi laughed. "_**I know, right? What kind of idiot goes mowing the lawn, at noon, when it's a kajillion degrees outside, wearing a lab coat and beret?**__"_

Allen laughed, walking idly across the room to lean against the wall. "Exactly! Anyway, what about him?"

'_Yes, what about him?' _A certain someone's inner thoughts fumed. '_Whoever he is...'_

"_**Well, I was talking to Lenalee, and she told me that he got minor heatstroke!**__"_

"Oh, that's awful. I hope that he's alright_," _Allen murmured, sounding worried. Looking at the concern on the boy's face, Kanda felt a twinge of irritation.

After talking a bit more about the matter, Lavi decided −either due to boredom with the subject or a short attention span− that it was time to change the topic._ "__**So anyway, did ya ever end up eating dinner? 'Cause today after lunch you said, and I quote, 'After that disgusting excuse for a meal, I'm not going to be able to eat for a **_**very **_**long time' but you being you, that's as likely as safety scissors being able to cut through metal.**__" _Allen could practically hear the grin in the redhead's voice.

"Yes, I managed to eat after that, thank you." The 'thank you' was more than a little bit on the sarcastic side. "But it was still absolutely disgusting and I don't want to remember it. And this is coming from me, who would put just about anything in his mouth!"

'_I don't even want to know what they're talking about now.'_

"_**Anything edible, you mean.**__"_

"Of course." Lavi could hear the barely-concealed 'duh' in the other's voice. "But that was hardly edible._"_

"_**Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining so much. I think Tyki makes great hot dogs.**_"

"Ugh, but when I put that sausage in my mouth-"

"_**We call 'em 'hot dogs' here, Al,**__" _

Allen threw his free had up in the air in exasperation, legs carrying him around the room restlessly. "Whatever. There was this disgusting _white stuff_ all over it-"

'_What. The. Fuck'._

"_**That would be mayonnaise,**__"_ Lavi cut in once again.

"And it tasted absolutely disgusting! It was all gross and sticky, and I mean, who-"

"_**Yeah, yeah, 'who puts **_**mayo**_** onto **_**hot dogs**_** and then **_**feeds it**_** to people for lunch!'You only said it a million times already,**__" _the one eyed boy laughed at his own impersonation, as cheerful as ever.

"Whatever, Lavi. _You_ may like those types of things, but I certainly don't. I don't ever want to do, or taste that, ever again!"

'_What do these two _do_ in their free time?' _Kanda asked himself, more than a bit disturbed. However, he felt better knowing that his roommate didn't enjoy doing such things. His subconscious felt the need to helpfully butt in and add a '_with _other_ people.' _

"_**Yeah well, you'll have to. I mean, Road and the twins have their ways for forcing people, especially you, into doing things.**__"_ Lavi, at this point, was outright laughing at his friend's misfortune.

"I know that I'll probably have to eat that again, please don't remind me," Allen said, depressed. "God, such humiliating and awful things have happened to me in that house. Things I don't want to think about, let alone have anyone else know of." Kanda blinked, thinking that this was just too much.

Lavi's snickers came out of the phone's receiver._ "__**Ha! Like all the times you've been put you in a dress, all the pranks Jasdevi has played on you and the traps that they set up for while you're babysitting Road!**__"_

With a sigh, Allen sat himself back down on the couch, completely missing the disturbed and horror-stricken look on Kanda's face. "Yes, well, it's like I'm a _plaything_, available for them to use and abuse. And that's just the stuff you were _there_ for. I've had things much worse than that done to me. My god, the trauma." He stared off in the distance, eyes wide, reliving horrors of the past until he snapped back to the present with a shiver.

"_**Aww, come on. It can't be **_**that**_** bad.**__"_

"You're right, it's not," Allen agreed solemnly. "It's much, much worse."

"_**Well, if you hate it so much, why don't you just quit babysitting Road for them? **__**Besides, it's not like she's all that young anymore.**__"_

"That's just the thing Lavi. I _can't _quit doing it! I need the money and I get paid really well."

'_When the hell did he get into this kind of crap?'_ Kanda fumed, appalled and furious. '_Who the hell is doing this shit with my Moyashi'? _He paused, shocked with himself, causing his train of thought to derail. '_Wait, _my_ Moyashi?'_

"_**Heh, they **_**do**_** pay you a lot. It's 'cause they're filthy rich and you're part of their family. I kind of envy you, actually.**__" _Allen snorted in response. Someone envying him for the torture he had to endure? Ha!

The white-haired boy looked up and finally took notice of how Kanda was looking at him from the other side of the couch.

"Um, Lavi? I have to go, Kanda's giving me a really strange look and I'm starting to fear for my life."

"_**Sure, the old Panda's calling for me anyway. Bye Moyashi-chan, say hi to Yu-chan for me!**__"_

_Click!_

Allen sighed and put down the phone, wishing that Lavi hadn't picked up on some of the things that Kanda said in Japanese so that he wouldn't have to contemplate murder as often. It really made his life inconvenient at times.

"Lavi says hi," he informed the older boy, tilting his head to look at him. Kanda only continued to glare. "What?" Allen demanded, noticing with a bit of shock how the other's cheeks were tinged a slight pink.

"What the hell was all that about?" he demanded, glaring daggers into his roommate's eyes.

"What was _what _about?" Allen asked blankly.

"Don't you _dare_ play dumb with me. When did you start fucking selling your body to others for money?" The man growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Um, excuse me? Why on Earth would you think something like that?" Confusion was shown all over his face.

"Don't even try that, not after that conversation I just overheard."

Allen was drawing a major blank on this. That is until, spurred on my Kanda's comment, he started thinking about what he'd said while talking to Lavi. Then his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wow, I suppose hearing only my half of the conversation _was_ a bit suggestive."

Kanda started to look a bit confused and skeptical, but still annoyed. "Then what the fuck were you talking about?"

"Eating these disgusting hotdogs and babysitting for my relatives. It's hell, I'm telling you. Really though, you shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily." At Kanda's dubious look, Allen sighed and waved it off. "I'll explain later, I don't especially feel like it right now."

He looked back into Kanda's blue eyes and suddenly remembered the blush he'd spotted on his cheeks. An idea popped into his head, and with a mischievous grin that promised only bad things, he turned his body on the couch so that he was fully facing the long-haired man.

"Why were you so angry, anyway? You're not the kind of person that worries about the well being of others. Were you perhaps...jealous?"

"Tch, fucking Moyashi," Kanda grumbled, trying to keep the furious look on his face, but to Allen it looked a bit forced. His cheeks had turned about the color of Lavi's hair, and the sight made Allen's heart thump in his chest. Also, the fact that the other hadn't denied the accusation did not escape his notice.

"So, you were," he breathed, his own cheeks tinged pink from the revelation. Without further warning, the white haired boy jumped onto Kanda's lap and pulled him in for a fierce kiss by the front of his shirt. '_To hell with subtlety.'_

When they pulled away, Allen's breathing was more than slightly erratic and both were extremely flushed. "Hey Kanda?" he asked, still straddling the raven-haired boy's lap with his hands clutching the soft material of his shirt.

He took the grunt that he received as the signal to continue with what he was saying.

"I was serious before when I said that cable sucks. Can we please get satellite for the TV?"

All was quiet for a moment, before...

"Fine, you fucking win!" Kanda growled, shoving the younger boy off and onto the floor. "We'll get goddamn satellite!"

He then stormed off, presumably to his bedroom, leaving Allen grinning on the carpet as a slam echoed through the apartment.

After all, he had just gotten two things that he really wanted.

* * *

** :D**

**Thanks for reading! I'm not exactly sure how this fic came into existence, but I figured it had been sitting finished on my hard drive long enough. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this story, but I hope you guys liked it! Major thanks to DetectiveBubbles for beta-reading this for me, because I'm sure there were a lot of stupid mistakes. I'm kinda prone to those. xD  
**

**Oh, by the way, the whole 'mayo on hot dogs' thing was inspired from one of my sister's friends, who naively dipped her hot dog in mayo, and didn't notice how bad it looked with the mayo covering the tip...yeah. She was around 16/17 at the time, too, which made it funnier.**

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think! ^^  
**


End file.
